For The Love of Calculus
by shinobilover
Summary: She was now studying college, walking in the path of career she was force to choose. And Aoshi will guide him, how to be successful not until he saw the full red marks on her test paper. He decided to tutor her.


"Misao, why aren't you studying for tomorrow's exam? You could always ask me about it."

In situation like this, Aoshi's voice always doomed at my ears. His tall figure was standing in front of me while holding the worst book I ever saw in my life. He groan knowing that I was stubborn enough to follow him when it comes with the word "studying", not that I don't like studying with him, I just hate the subject, not him.

I was now 18 years old studying in my freshman year while the 28-year-old guy who sat beside me now studying his masteral degree on the same campus. It's amazing how much reality sucks when you are not being held in big arms. At least now I could concentrate on the conversation - a little. Oh, whom was I kidding? His scent was slapped all over me, overwhelming my senses. "You got zero in this quiz." He raised the familiar paper with disgustingly full of red marks and sighs, "Integral Calculus is not that hard."

Hard? No such thing was hard for the high and mighty Aoshi Shinomori. He can even enter in my room silently even with the doors are locked and believe it or not, he can amazingly can get my withdrawn test papers I always hide from him.

Darn him, he was always stealth. And gorgeous. And hot. **Blink.** Why am I now thinking about his hotness?

"I just hate it that's all, I totally freakin' hate that subject, it's not like I have to use those freakin' formulas in the future, Aoshi. Could you imagine a world where you will buy food in the groceries with some freakin' x squared to the power of 2 written in the price tag? That's why I totally need to drop this freakin' course." I said in my best frustrated voice but he remained calm and stoic. I wonder if my words slammed him to the reality that I don't like my course. But his facial expression was unreadable. Well, every expression made by Aoshi was always unreadable.

Entering in the college was the worst thing happened in my life. I love my new school, yeah, I have Aoshi with me, yeah, we are now living under the same roof, together and alone, yeah but I couldn't stand to study engineering. I'm always smart with interacting people and deciding decisions for myself but when it comes to Math, oh God, I was so dumb idiot.

There are times that I cursed Jiya and all the people at the Aoiya settled me in a path that I don't want to follow - maybe because they trust Aoshi to guide me, to be like him, to be successful engineer for the sake of my future. And now I miss my family even with my studies all screwed up, if my feet was designed to walk a thousand miles, I will not hesitate to go home.

And all the kind of Gods blessed me when he declared his love for me at the end of my high school graduation. It's not totally a declaration with some sugar-coated words since Aoshi was a man with few words. He just kissed me and whispered that he loves me - simple as that. And I couldn't reject him. How could you reject a man who was always there for you, like a friend, a brother, a protector?

The ten years of age apart taught me in love, it didn't matter.

My family trusts Aoshi that much since he was the son of Jiya's old friend. He even lived in the Aoiya before I was born, back in the time when his own family has a rival and his friends had died. Poor Aoshi, I'm the only thing he have now. But no one knew about our relationship. They would probably kill him and made me live in different house and I couldn't live my life now without him. They were so overprotective on their only granddaughter who always fantasizes having a wild sex with the man they most trust.

"Misao?" his low voice made my senses back in the reality.

**Blink. Yeah, I was just daydreaming again.**

Okay, back to the real world.

"If you don't study, you won't find any decent job in the future. Do you want that, Misao?" He asked and put an arm around me. This is what I love about him, he'll be mad at first but after some moments, he'll be sweeter than a cotton candy.

"Of course." I sigh and bravely put the loud hmp. Very brave of me, of course.

He nuzzled at my neck and threw my failed exam on the floor. "Aa. Maybe I could persuade Okina to change your path in life…" He placed a kissed on my forehead and held me close, "I always knew that you wanted psychology,"

"It was easier than the engineering." I blurted these words in my thoughts. I let a little laughed and smirk. "Wrong." He looked at me with confuse eyes as I put my legs around him and sat on his lap… "I always wanted to be a plain housewife."

"Aa." He chuckled and kissed me on my lips with his tongue along in the hollows of my neck. "And who would be your husband?"

I smirked; he knew the answer of course. "You." I whisper and let the tip of my tongue licked his left ear.

"But I'm ten years older than you. You're going to marry some old man…" He whispered and gently touched my waist, carefully not touching my private parts, I always knew that he respect me.

"You're not that old." I said and feel the warmth from his body. "A good life is cooking for you, doing household chores for you, waiting for you when you got home from work, and…." His scent drives my hormones crazy. The fire and desire betrayed me to restrain, "pleasing you." I faintly added.

So I kissed him but it felt like moving your lips in an ice pole, blocking you away. He froze, shocked and was surprised by my own choice of words. I never did say things like this in the past and we never did any love-making situations before. I was still in my teenage years and Aoshi is not the type of man to do inappropriate things to dishonor me.

"Misao…" he said in gentle voice and touched my left cheek, "You're still young, you're not supposed to do those kind of things." He murmured.

Shame – this is what I felt right now. I was so ashamed with my own words. I should have said it but the need, these feelings of desiring him swirling inside of me won against the thoughts of the right things. I kissed him, harder this time and surprised that he kissed back the way I wanted to.

"We have to stop this, Okina will kill me." He whispered but I didn't let go. "Please." He asked in his most pleading voice and found own reflection in his ocean blue eyes. I could tell he wanted it as much as I did. But his conscience was eating him inside.

"Aoshi, I always want this…." I answered. I don't care if Jiya will kill me by doing this, I don't care what will happens next. I placed a quick kiss on his throat.

"Stop it Misao, I couldn't control myself if you made things…" he pulled me away and stood up, "hard for me." He added.

He rejects me. Reject the burning desire I only felt and save for him. An unmarried woman giving up his innocence to someone is remarkably wrong but if losing mine to Aoshi, it was right. These thoughts made me jump on him. I hugged him and kissed every part of his lips, feeling the way my tongue dances within our mouths, and I knew this was right.

"You're hurting me." He said and I thought he was going to push me away but his hands trailed down in my neck and yank the first button up as he touched the skin beneath my breast. This is what I always wanted, to feel Aoshi's hands on me, on my body, on every tip of my being. He gently carried me on his bedroom door and laid me, asking me through his eyes if I truly wanted this. I nodded.

And all the clothes covering me were now on tile floor. The wind brings cold sensation in my skin. I was now naked before him, seeing every part of me that I couldn't hide anymore.

He kissed me. His tongue roams in my neck then in my jaw as I let some shallow moans that made him rage on my body for more. I put my hands around his neck, my legs around his waist and feel the hard bulge there when his tongue meet my naked breast. He both kissed it and I moaned again.

"Aoshi-sama…" I moaned in ecstasy, playing with suffixes is fun. His eyes glint the lust both he and I wanted. It was funny how he was being old-fashioned and rejecting me before and now he was on top of me - desiring me. Me. Only me.

"Sssshhh." He murmured. I reverse the position so I was on top him.

"Aoshi-sama, I'm itchy…" my words made him groan. He held my wrist and I was really eager to scratch my bottom to ease the pain but his grip on me so hard. "Aoshi-sama please stop holding me for a while, I'm really itchy." I plead in my best pleading tone.

"What if I don't?" Oh. I was now tortured by him. But I like it.

"I couldn't stand… I couldn't…. I should…" And I stopped saying the words as I innocently grind myself at him. I was surprised to feel the hard bulge down there. I grind myself up and down, down and up and with that, he gave me a manly moan as an answer.

And he was top on me again… kissing me on my lips then in my neck as he massaged my breasts. His tounge lick my right breast and played with my nipple then bit it, ahhh. I'm so wet. And I'm so conscious now that I might stink so badly but then he kissed the left one. He gave the same treatment.

"Aoshi-sama…. Aoshi…" I'm so noisy - really shame on me. His tongue was now playing with my skin, touching and kissing every skin he wish, down my stomach, down my abdomen, down to my heated core, down to the every tip of my being.

"AOSHI!" I screamed. I feel feverish with the heat flowing in my blood as I felt his tongue playing inside of me – he was sucking it. I shake my head on the pillows on what he was doing to me. I tried so hard to stop the river flowing outside of me, entering in his mouth, tasting it but I couldn't. I was just conscious and he stopped, afraid that he found it disgusting…

"Sweet." He answered. And kiss me on my cheek... "Still itchy…?" he asked.

**Oh my God, I'm so lucky to have a hot boyfriend.**

It took some seconds to answer as I made my breathing steady. "No." He was not lying as I taste my own through his mouth when he kissed me. "You're not fair. Let me pay your gratitude." I removed his polo, his pants, his boxers and the thing that covered the most interesting part of his body. I carefully touched the perfect plane of his chest, tracing the scars until my hands have my prize – his manhood. He became jelly on top of me.

Then I rolled again to reverse the position. I dont know how many times we rolled over in the soft, king sized mattress. I slowly put his large peacock on my mouth, making the saliva acts as the lubricant and slide it up and down, I haven't done this before but his moan answered my questions that I made it right…

"Misao…"

I stopped and tease the tip of his cock by licking it. "Hmmm… what is it Aoshi-sama?" I asked innocently and continued my business on my mouth.

**Moan.** I think I made him frustrated and impatient as he rolled over.

"Aa." He let a low laughed and looked at me once again with fiery burning enormous lust on his eyes "I never want any woman before besides you so forgive me…" he paused and kissed my neck and I knew my skin was bleeding. It hurts actually. He was now claiming me, marking me as his own... "Rough." He added.

And with that he slid his finger inside of me; one finger at first and he take it slow. It causes pain and my voice have went to its own accord. My moans made him faster until he add two digits until three – until he said that I'm so tight and slid his own erection inside of me. It was damn painful - more painful than I deserve. But I didn't care as long as I please him and satisfy him, I'll be glad to take all the pain, his hatred for his enemies, his grieving for his dead friends, his own pain. He continuously slid up and down as I let my moan frankly go faster and harder and even have my own nails clawed at his back.

"Ahhh… Aoshi-sama… Ao… aaahhh" My voice filled with pleasure as my head turned sideward on the pillows "AOSHI!"

"Hard… harder… Faster… please…" I asked as I moaned his name.

He went faster again. And both of us moan in pleasure not caring the shame that the neighbors will hear the noises we make, well the noises I make.

It was like our body was moving in rhythm until it was over. I feel his release flow so warm inside of me. He tucked the dark covers over our exhausted body and he lay beside me.

He embraced me.

"I coveted you." He said and I looked at him, his eyes has the most sad expression I ever see, "You're beautiful, young and innocent…" he added… "I just ruined you."

I hugged him back. I don't care if our age apart is 10 years, I don't care what other would think because I love him, so much love that I gave the only thing that shred my innocence. "Aoshi, this is the best thing happened in my life." I held his hand, "I wish I could do this to you to help you in your need, to satisfy you everytime you want." I put his hand and feel the beat of my heart, "Aoshi, don't regret this… If you could marry me tomorrow, I'll work full-time housewife just for you… only you." I kissed him.

"I wish I could marry you now but you're only eighteen." He kissed my palms and neck… "There are still a lot of years for you to enjoy sleep…"I moaned again at his touched… "I'll be impatient husband.. I'll marry you when your ready. I'll wait."

"That sounds fun, Aoshi,." I kissed him… "I will definitely marry you someday, when I'm twenty. I love you." I kissed him and let us sleep. "I will always be ready."

I guess I need to thank Calculus this time.

_**-Owari**_

_**This silly little thing was asked by my friend in school. He always love AoMi in the entire RuroKen. This is a clean up version and inspired by Hikaru A writing style. Hope you all like this minna-san. Ja!**_


End file.
